2nd Kiss
by anko kakashi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Gaara yang selalu dikejar-kejar para fansnya malah mencintai Naruto. Fic request from Aiko Wanasaki. Warning: AU, OOC, BL, Rnr please.


2nd Kiss

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : AU, OCC, BL

Gaara POV:  
Berisik dan bodoh. Itulah tanggapan yang diberikan semua orang pada Naruto Uzumaki. Pria berumur 16 tahun berambut pirang jabrik yang paling menyebalkan bagi hampir semua orang. Tapi anggapan ini tidak pernah berlaku padaku. Bagiku, justru Naruto adalah orang yang special dihatiku. Sebagai teman? Ah tidak, tapi sebagai seseorang yang kucintai. Sifatnya yang penuh keceriaan dan baik hati itu membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Senyumnya, tawanya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya….aku suka!

Normal POV:  
"Kyaa!!! Gaara….!!!" Para siswi spontan meneriakkan nama Gaara dengan histeris. Menyambut pagi di sekolah dengan teriakan mereka memang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Gaara selalu tampak tampan dan cool kapanpun dan dimanapun, jadi tidak aneh jika semua gadis memimpikannya jadi pacarnya.

"Selamat pagi," Gaara tersenyum. Melihat senyum Gaara saja para gadis bisa pingsan, tidak tahan melihat ketampanan Gaara.

Gaara adalah siswa kelas SMU Konohagakure. Pintar, tampan, dan impian para gadis, selain Sasuke. Selama ini para gadis selalu penasaran dengan Gaara yang selalu terlihat tenang. Bahkan setiap minggu ada saja gadis yang ditolak oleh Gaara, tapi tetap saja para gadis sepertinya tak pernah kapok, bahkan lebih gencar mengejar Gaara.

"KALIAN BERISIK TAHU!!!" teriak Naruto yang sedang berjalan dari arah belakang Gaara. Gaara menoleh.  
"APA??? PERGI KAU NARUTO!!" Para gadis memukuli kepala Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

DUAKK~PLAKK~DUKK~BLARR.

"Aaah! Sial" gerutu Naruto sambil menghindar setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan dikepalanya.  
"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara  
"Sudah benjol begini kau bilang tidak apa-apa?!" desis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.  
"Ma-maaf…. Ayo kita pergi ke UKS" ajak Gaara.  
"Kalau hanya benjol sih tidak apa-apa Gaara" Naruto mengelus kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya.

Gaara meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Tampan sekali…" gumamnya pelan.  
"Hn? Kamu bilang apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Gaara. Gaara terkejut dan jadi gugup.  
"Aaah? Bukan apa-apa. Tapi kepalamu berdarah" Gaara menunjukkan jarinya yang terkena darah didahi Naruto.

"APA?? KOK SAMPAI BISA BERDARAH BEGITU??. Kejam sekali para gadis itu."

"Sudahlah...Sebaiknya kita ke UKS…" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto.

* * *

Gaara POV:  
Bagiku dekat dengan Naruto adalah suatu kebahagiaan. Walau Ia tak menyadari perasaanku, tapi aku sangat senang bisa akrab dengannya. Bahkan suatu kejadian telah membuatku merasa hidupku lebih berarti.

"Sial! Sial! Aku sudah berangkat pagi-pagi, tapi bola amefuto-nya malah ketinggalan begini! " gerutu Naruto sambil berlari-lari. "Neji payah! Masa beli bola hanya satu! Aku jadi kelabakan begini!" lanjutnya.

* * *

Di Gerbang sekolah...

"Hatchiiii…"

"Neji-nii… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Aaah… tidak apa-apa. Ini mungkin ada anak bodoh yang sedang membicarakanku" ucap Neji dengan gaya bersinnya yang masih tetap cool.

* * *

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya. Ketika melewati kelasnya, Chouji baru saja menjatuhkan platik keripik kentangnya dan mau mengambil bungkus itu. Namun, Naruto keburu menginjak bungkus plastiknya, dan…

"BRUKK!" Naruto terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Whoa!!!" teriak Naruto ketika sadar ternyata bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir....Sasuke.

Semua murid terkejut melihat kejadian itu, juga Gaara.  
"Aku tidak rela!" teriak Gaara lepas kontrol.  
Semua orang mendengar teriakan Gaara dan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Suasana hening.  
Lima jam berlalu ~reader:"kelamaan!"~  
Ya.. diganti jadi lima menit berlalu....  
"Ka-kamu bilang apa Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Aaah...ng?" Gaara terkejut. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak rela melihat ada hal aneh seama pria begitu di depan mataku." jawab Gaara gelagapan.  
"Ooh..." Semuanya ber-oh-ria, padahal mereka tidak mengerti ucapan Gaara.

"Dobe! menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" Sasuke menyemburkan hujan lokal.  
"Memangnya siapa yang mau berlama-lama, Teme!" Naruto buru-buru berdiri.

"Sudah ah! aku buru-buru." Naruto melanjutkan larinya. Namun, baru beberapa meter berlari, Naruto berhenti dan berlari mundur.  
"Gaara! Kamu bawa bola?" tanya Naruto ketika sadar Gaara membawa bola.  
"Ng.. ya. Kupikir kamu pasti tidak ingat bawa bola, jadi kubawakan." ucap Gaara.  
"Waah! Kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku Gaara!" Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara. Gaara blushing.

* * *

Aaah...sial! Kenapa harus Sasuke sih? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Ciuman pertama Naruto malah untuk Sasuke." batin Gaara sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Jari kanannya lincah memainkan handphonenya.  
"Pokoknya Naruto harus jadi milikku! Aku tidak akan menyerah." pikir Gaara sambil terus menekan-nekan tombol hp-nya tak tentu arah, sampai tidak sengaja masuk ke menu kontaknya. Sebuah nama membuat senyumnya melebar.  
"Aishiteru" ucapnya dalam hati. Sejak pertama menyimpan nomor handphone Naruto, Gaara sudah menamainya begitu.  
"GAARA!" Kiba berteriak mengejutkan Gaara.

Gaara tersentak dan terkejut bukan main. Rasanya jantungnya hampir copot. Handphonenya terlempar. Tapi untunglah handphonenya masih terlempar dan tertahan di mejanya.  
"Aduh, Kiba! Jantungku hampir copot." Gaara buru-buru mengambil hp-nya dan memasukkan ke saku bajunya.  
"Hn? Kaget ya? Maaf.." jawab Kiba tertawa. "Ayo kita latihan, Semuanya sudah menunggu di lapangan!" Kiba menunjuk arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Ya, baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." jawab Gaara.

* * *

Di lapangan, semua anak laki-laki sudah membagi team menjadi dua. Masing-masing terdiri dari sebelas orang. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Chouji dan Shino ada di team satu. Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kankurou ada di team 2.  
"Padahal aku ingin satu team dengan Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat," pikir Gaara sambil menghela napas.  
"GAARA! GAARA!" Teriak para cheers, bahkan teriakan para gadis yang hanya menontonpun tidak kalah dari para cheerleaders.  
"Pertandingan dimulai!" Kimimaro sebagai wasit memberi aba-aba.  
"SET! HUT! HUT!" Shikamaru menerima operan snap dari Shino. "BRUKK!" Para lineman bersiap.  
Pertandingan sudah hampir memasuki akhir quarter keempat. Team Sasuke hampir mendominasi pertandingan, untung saja ada Shikamaru yang pintar sebagai quarterback sehingga poin mereka tidak tertinggal jauh. Poin sementara 35-28.

Namun ketika pertengahan quarter keempat.  
Naruto menangkap pass Shikamaru di udara. "Catch MAX!" teriak Naruto meniru gaya receiver idolanya, Raimon Tarou.  
"Masih belum!" teriak Gaara sambil melompat ke udara juga.  
Ketika mereka melompat ke udara, tubuh Gaara malah terlalu condong ke depan dan.... BRUKK! insiden kedua terjadi. Gaara dan Naruto bertubrukan dan terjatuh. Tubuh Gaara menindih tubuh Naruto. Bibir Gaara berhasil mendapat di bibir Naruto.  
"KYAA!!!!~" Para gadis berteriak tidak rela. Sementara para pria jawsdrop sampai menyentuh tanah.

Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Wajah Gaara memerah. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. "Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya," pikir Gaara.  
"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" para gadis menyerbu Gaara, bahkan Kimimaro yang menghalangi mereka masuk lapangan sampai terinjak-injak.  
"Ah tidak!" jawab Gaara singkat. Para gadis membantunya berdiri.  
"Gaara harus dibawa ke UKS!" teriak Gaara fc.  
"Sial! Kenapa aku berciuman 2 kali dengan pria sih!" gerutu Naruto dengan latar belakang ditimpa bebatuan, merasa hidupnya tidak berguna.  
"DIAM KAU NARUTO! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" para gadis memukuli Naruto.  
"Hentikan! Ayo kita lanjutkan pertandingannya" perintah Gaara.

"Ta-tapi…" para gadis memasang ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Skor menjadi 41-28 dengan touchdown Neji, dan bonus kick Lee berhasil gagal karena terpeleset kulit pisang yang entah darimana asalnya. Team Sasuke menang.  
"Hhhh... lelahnya! Lain kali kita harus menang!," ucap Naruto.  
"Merepotkan saja," komentar Shikamaru sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Naruto..." Gaara menyodorkan sebotol air.  
"Ya, terima kasih Gaara!"  
"Hei... Keringatmu banyak sekali," Tanpa ijin Naruto, Gaara mengelap keringat Naruto dengan sapu tangan motif bunga yang di dapat dari para gadis penggemarnya.  
Semua yang melihat sweatdrop.  
"Ku-kurasa tidak perlu Gaara, aku bisa menghapus keringatku sendiri," Naruto meraih sapu tangan Gaara dan mengelap keringat sendiri, karena sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan deengan tatapan membunuh para gadis dan tatapan sweatdrop teman-temannya.  
"Apa-apaan mereka..." Sasuke memandang heran.  
"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya," timpal Neji.  
"Bukan! tapi itu namanya sahabat. Menang atau kalah kita adalah sahabat. Kita harus meniru Gaara," ucap Lee dengan mata berapi-api. "Kiba!" Lee menoleh berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibai.  
"TIDAK MAU!" jawab Kiba.

* * *

"Walaupun itu bukan ciuman pertama, setidaknya aku mendapatkan ciuman kedua Naruto..." batin Gaara tersenyum bahagia sewaktu berjalan pulang dari sekolah.  
"Oi,Gaara!"  
Gaara menoleh kepada Naruto yang berlari mengejarnya, "Sayangku... eh bukan, maksudku ada apa Naruto,"  
"Soal tadi itu, maaf ya Gaara," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Ti-tidak kok... itu salahku," Gaara gugup dan blushing.  
"Uhmm...Gaara, apa kau sakit? wajahmu merah sekali,"  
"Ti-tidak, aku..." Belum sempat menjawab, Naruto mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara.  
"Naruto akan menciumku?" tanya Gaara dalam hati. Gaara segera siap dengan memajukan bibirnya dengan anggun dan memejamkan mata.  
Tapi... Naruto hanya menempelkan dahinya.  
"Ternyata kau tidak demam... hei Gaara kau kenapa?" Naruto memandang heran.

Gaara membuka matanya. "Eh? Jadi kamu tidak menciumku?"  
Naruto jawsdrop, "APA?!"  
"I-iya..." "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencintaimu Naruto," Gaara memberanikan dirinya dan meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakkan di dadanya, "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"  
"APA?!"  
Prang! Piring terjatuh dari tangan para gadis yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Gaara.  
"Kyaa~ Tidak mungkin! Gaara suka sama Naruto!" para gadis pingsan di tempat.  
"Ga-gawat!! Bagaimana ini!" Naruto panik.  
"Ja-jadi kau tidak mau Naruto?" Gaara kecewa. "Apa aku terlalu menjijikan untukmu?" Gaara terisak. Naruto hanya bias diam.  
"... Tidak Gaara," Naruto memegang kedua bahu Gaara, "Aku akan jadi orang paling bodoh jika tidak menerima laki-laki cantik sepertimu," ucap Naruto. Untung saja para gadis pingsan di tempat, mungkin mereka muntah jika mendengarnya.  
"Ja-jadi..."  
Naruto memeluk Gaara, "Aku tadi hanya terkejut saja, padahal rencananya aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu di tempat yang lebih romantis minggu depan... tapi kau sudah mengatakannya jadi..."  
"Ma-maaf Naruto..." Gaara tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini," ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Gaara lebih erat.

~Owari~

* * *

Anko : Gaje???? tapi mudah-mudahan aku tidak salah memasukkannya ke genre humor. Yosh! update!


End file.
